kaleidoscopic
by petalflakes
Summary: tentang Levi, yang membutuhkan matahari untuk mendispersi gerimisnya / jika Mentari sepertiku, bertemu denganmu, Rintik Hujan, pelangi macam apa yang mampu kita cipta? [ levihan, au ]


**disclaimer : **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, I take no material profit from this work

**warning : **typo(s), ooc, au, levihan, a (lil) rush, etc.

**note : **setelah sekian lama enggak nulis, akhirnya jemari ini bisa diajak bekerja sama lagi :,) ah_,_ dan, kesamaan judul, alur, dan kalimat adalah kebetulan semata, terimakasih.

Happy reading!

* * *

**[ kaleidoscopic ]**

_having complex patterns of colors; multicolored_

**.**

* * *

_jika Mentari sepertiku, bertemu denganmu, Rintik Hujan._

_pelangi macam apa yang mampu kita cipta?_

_._

* * *

**[ sirimiri ]**

_-a light rain-_

Jika matahari mampu mendispersi hujan, dia ingin mentari merubahnya menjadi lengkung kromatik alih-alih tetap berpresipitasi menjadi gerimis yang dingin.

Tidak ada yang mengatensi sosok pendek bernetra kelabu yang sesendu awan mendung. Membawa petir. Tidak ada yang menarik dari gemuruhnya, dari kilat matanya, tidak ada yang menaruh pandang. Nyatanya, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan meremehkan.

"Maaf, kami tidak menerima orang sepertimu." Bapak-bapak tinggi gemuk itu melipat tangan di dada. Prosedur lamaran kerja itu Levi pegang erat-erat, alisnya terangkat, "Orang sepertiku?"

"Tidak punya pendidikan bagus, miskin, penampilanmu tidak menarik, dan … kau seorang pencuri, kan?" dia mendengus, _"Move along, kid. We can't let you work here."_

Alisnya bertaut ketika pria itu menyebut 'pencuri', tapi kemudian segera berujar, "Kau benar, Tuan. Dulu aku mencuri makanan dan uang. Tapi, Tuan, aku dan ib—"

Rintik hujan menerpa kulit wajahnya ketika pria itu masuk ke dalam kedai teh, membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Mencipta awan hitam dengan gemuruh yang mampu mencipta topan.

Jika mentari mampu mendispersikan hujan, Levi ingin dia berkonversi menjadi kurva penuh warna, alih-alih bertransformasi menjadi badai panjang.

…

**[ herzschmerz ]**

_-an emotional pain in the heart-_

Levi menatap tubuh ringkih yang terbaring di kasur. Terlalu kurus, kulitnya terlalu pucat. Suaranya terlampau lemah, namun Levi masih bisa duduk dan mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis, suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Digenggamnya tangan kurus itu, menghela napas. Ada jeda sebelum dia berbisik, "Maaf."

Sosok kurus itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa, tidak apa. Ini bukan salahmu, Levi. Tidak apa."

Levi terdiam, "Maafkan Levi,"

"Tidak apa."

"Maaf, maaf, maaf," dia menunduk dalam, "Harusnya Levi bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi."

"Kau sudah lebih dari cukup," tangan kurus itu mengusap pelan rambut hitam puteranya, jemarinya bergerak pelan, "Kau sudah mencoba yang terbaik, Mama tahu itu. Kau sudah membuat Mama bahagia. Sebab, kalau kau ada, Mama tidak akan meminta lebih."

Dengan air mata yang tertahan, dia menggenggam erat tangan pucat Sang Ibu, kembali mengecup punggung tangannya sebelum perkataan maaf yang berepetisi kembali meluncur.

Levi butuh matahari yang bisa mendispersi rintiknya, menimbulkan hangat untuknya, untuk ibunya.

Dia masih punya sosok untuk dia rangkul, untuk dia rengkuh, untuk dia jaga bahkan hingga persendiannya tidak dapat bekerja lagi. Meski kelabu terus menaungi, meski rintik hujannya tidak lagi terasa menyejukkan.

_Maka, matahari. Levi ingin kau mendispersi gerimisnya._

…

**[ vedriti ]**

_-to take shelter from the rain-_

"Aku tidak mau,"

Napasnya tertahan, tangannya mengepal kuat. "Aku dan ibuku butuh makan."

"Kami tidak mempekerjakan seorang pencuri."

Pemuda itu menahan gelak skeptis, "Mungkin, kalau Anda—"

"Hei, Anak Muda. Kau tidak punya telinga, ya?" dia mendengus, "Aku bilang, tidak. Tidak bisa. Kami tidak mau reputasi restoran kami turun karena orang macam kau."

Levi geram, "Sialan, kuharap restoranmu bangkrut!"

Levi berbalik, memacu langkah. _Pencuri, pencuri, pencuri. _Kata itu terus bermain di otaknya bagai melodi yang tidak dapat dia hindari. Pencuri—tapi sejatinya pemuda itu tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dalam jeruji besi.

"Tapi, tetap saja! Kau seorang pencuri!" maki seorang pria bertubuh besar, "Penduduk ramai membicarakanmu. Kau mencuri uang dan makanan. Kau pikir, itu bukan tindak kriminal? Meski kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya, kau pikir, kami tidak memikirkan tendensimu untuk melakukan hal lebih, hah?!"

Yang mereka tidak tahu, makanan-makanan itu, uang-uang dalam sakunya, seluruhnya, dia berikan untuk Ibu.

Selama dia mampu mengisi perut dengan sebungkus roti, sebotol air mineral. Selama sosok kurus itu mampu tersenyum, Levi rela berbuat apapun. Selama Sang Ibu mampu sembuh dari penyakit yang berkepanjangan, selama Sang Ibu mampu menatapnya dengan senyuman, Levi rela berbuat apapun.

Hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, Levi menjadikan tangan sebagai perisai wajahnya. Langkahnya terus berpacu, terhenti di bawah kanopi kedai roti. Ada aroma mentega yang menguar, uap-uap hangat, dan suara konversasi yang samar dari dalam. Dinding kaca menjadi pembatas yang tidak bisa Levi lalui.

Pintu kaca terbuka, ada sosok berantakan dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, "Ah, hei."

Tatapan beku Levi menusuknya, tapi dia tidak membalas tajam. Alih-alih berpaling, dia tersenyum ramah, "Apa kau lapar?"

**.**

Sosok berkacamata itu memiliki surai cokelat, netra siennanya memantulkan sinar lampu. Kulitnya cokelat cerah, senyumnya merekah ketika dia menyajikan secangkir teh panas.

"Aku …" Levi meneguk ludah, "… tidak bisa."

Sosok itu mengernyit, "Kenapa? Nikmati saja."

Levi menghela napas, memalingkan pandangan. Menatap hujan yang mengguyur trotoar dan jalanan aspal, "Aku tidak punya uang."

"Aku traktir," katanya, membuat Levi cepat menengadah. Matanya membelalak heran, tapi sosok itu buru-buru melanjutkan, "Ayahku pemilik kedai ini, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Aku bukan pelayan tetap, hanya bantu-bantu jika ada waktu."

Levi bungkam.

"Omong-omong, namaku Hanji Zoe," dia tersenyum lagi, "Namamu?"

Tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari jabatan tangannya petang itu. Maka, Levi menjawab pelan, "Levi."

…

**[ léas ]**

_-ray of light-_

"Aku tahu kau. Maksudku, aku pernah melihatmu," dia meneguk secangkir cokelat panas. Pelayan-pelayan mencuri tatap, tapi kemudian kembali fokus bekerja ketika Levi membalas tatapan. "Kau sering mencuri makanan dan uang."

Levi menunduk, "Dulu."

_ "Well, _aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku tahu, kau lapar, kan?" dia tersenyum. "Makanya, saat melihatmu di luar tadi, aku langsung menawarimu roti."

Ada sesak menyergapnya, tangannya mengepal. "Maaf."

"Tidak perlu," dia tersenyum, "Aku yakin, kau mencuri bukan untuk senang-senang. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau tidak menyukainya, kan?"

Levi terdiam. Hanji benar.

"Jadi," Hanji mengangkat plastik berisi beberapa potong roti, "Terima ini, ya."

Ketika mata Levi melebar, bias sinar mentari yang muncul akibat awan mendung yang menepi menerpa wajah Hanji. Dia tersenyum, "Kalau perlu apa-apa, jangan sungkan mampir kemari."

…

**[ amaranthine ]**

_-eternally beautiful-_

Namanya, Hanji Zoe. Dua puluh dua tahun. Levi sedikit terperanjat ketika menemukan sosoknya mengenakan rok selutut di halte bus—ketika pertama kali melayangkan pandangan, Levi sepenuhnya menyangka kalau dia seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut panjang. Penampilan acak-acakannya, serta tubuh yang tidak mencirikan wanita menjelaskan semua prasangka Levi. Tapi, tentu saja Levi tidak mengatakannya.

"Aku mahasiswi astronomi," jelasnya dalam gelak tawa. Penampilannya jauh lebih rapi kali ini. Samar-samar, Levi mampu menghidu aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya dia kuncir rapi, sejenak mampu mengalihkan atensi Sang Pemuda. Sweter merah marun dengan rok hitam selutut terlihat cocok untuknya.

"Hm. Keren." Levi menyimpan tangan di saku, bersamaan ketika bis menepi. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangan, "Nanti sore, ketemu lagi, ya!"

Levi, tanpa sadar, membalas lambaian tangan itu. Sosoknya terus tersenyum melalui jendela bis bahkan ketika kendaraan itu mulai melaju.

"Sampai ketemu lagi," kalimatnya di sapu hangatnya angin pagi.

…

**[ ethereal ]**

_-extremely delicate and light; too perfect for this world-_

"Kau ditolak lagi?"

"Hm. Begitulah."

Hanji menyeruput cokelat panasnya, "Tapi, menurutku, itu sangat berlebihan. Masalahnya, kau, kan, sudah tidak mencuri lagi. Makanya, kau mau bekerja. Kalau melihat tekadmu begini, harusnya mereka mau, dong. Apalagi—" Hanji menarik napas, "—untuk ibumu juga."

"Hm."

"Kalau bekerja di kedai ini bagaimana?" Hanji mengaduk cokelatnya dengan sendok, membuat Levi tersedak teh. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "Aku yakin, ayahku pasti menerimamu."

"Benarkah?" Levi mengangkat alis, maniknya melebar.

"Tentu saja!" dia menyeringai lebar, "Tentu saja boleh, Levi!"

"Kau percaya padaku? Maksudku—" Levi berdeham, "Kita baru kenal beberapa hari lalu."

Mata gadis itu memancarkan sinar yang sulit Levi deskripsikan, tapi ada gugus bintang yang menenggelamkannya dalam samudera tidak terbatas. "Tentu saja, Levi."

Esoknya, ketika Hanji tengah mencangklong tas, Levi sudah ada di _counter, _mengenakan seragam kemeja putih panjang yang dia gulung sampai siku, dengan celana hitam panjang.

Hanji menyapanya dengan rekah senyum sehangat mentari.

…

**[ gorgonize ]**

_-to have paralyzing or mesmerizing effect on someone-_

Tiga bulan bekerja, Levi mampu membeli obat-obatan untuk ibunya. Wanita itu sudah kian membaik. Levi meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di sisinya ketika wanita paruh baya itu duduk, menyenderkan punggung di tumpukan bantal.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Baik," _tapi masih ada yang menatap remeh_—sisanya Levi simpan dalam hati. Dia menyerahkan cangkir teh pada ibunya.

"Ah," Sang Ibu menyeruput teh, "Gadis itu bagaimana?"

"Gadis?" Levi mengangkat alis, menyapu ujung bibir Sang Ibu dengan sapu tangan, "Hanji? Ah, dia. Dia sedang ada dalam masa-masa sibuk kuliah, dibebani banyak tugas. Tapi, Mata Empat yang cerewet itu terus meminta untuk bertemu."

Wanita itu mengulum senyum.

"Tapi, meski kadang menyebalkan, dia ma—"

Terhenti. Levi berdeham, segera mengalihkan topik, "Omong-omong, Ibu lapar?"

Sang Ibu tertawa renyah, menggeleng ketika menangkap perubahan warna pada wajah puteranya. Levi bangkit berdiri, membenahi cangkir-cangkir putih dan bersiap membawanya ke dapur.

"Hei, Levi," suaranya menghentikan langkah Sang Pemuda. "Maukah kau mengajak gadis itu mampir kemari?"

…

**[ sapiosexual ]**

_-one who is attracted by intelligence in others-_

Bukan karena malu akan rumah sempitnya, Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu justru kehilangan kata-kata ketika gadis itu masuk ke kedai dengan kuncir berantakan, senyum sejengkal yang tampak abadi, napas tersengal dan pelipis penuh peluh.

"Leviiiii!" serunya riang, "Coba tebak, tadi aku—"

Levi memberi sepotong roti dalam tas kertas kepada salah satu pembeli, kemudian kembali melirik ke Hanji yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, masuk ke dalam _counter._

"—menghitung soal-soal Fisika. Dan, ah, ya! Jarak antara planet Bumi dengan Kepler 63f—"

"—sekitar seribu dua ratus tahun cahaya dari Bumi," Levi memotong, menyapu tangannya dengan sapu tangan. "Jangan bilang kau baru tahu soal itu, Mata Empat. Mahasiswi astronomi macam apa kau."

"Ah, bukan! Tentu saja aku sudah tahu!" dia merengut, "Aku, kan hanya bilang. Siapa sangka kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Eh, eh, kau suka luar angkasa juga?"

Levi tidak menjawab, ada nyamuk di bahu sweter Hanji. Dia segera menyentilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum riang, "Oh, iya. Alien bisa jadi ada, Levi! Yah, sejak dulu aku percaya mereka ada, sih. Namun, ada filter yang membuat mereka tidak bisa berkembang menjadi makhluk kompleks seperti kita. Mungkin, mereka hanya berupa mikroba, tapi mereka tetap alien, Levi!"

"Hm."

"Oh, iya! Kau ta—aduh!" Hanji mengusap dahinya, Sang Ayah terkekeh pelan, "Ganti bajumu sana, baru kencan."

Ada kekeh yang terlepas dari bibir pelanggan di baris terdepan antrian.

"E—" Hanji berbalik, menatap punggung ayahnya yang menjauh, "Eeeeh, Papa! Siapa bilang aku kencan dengan—eh, Levi?!"

Hanji mendapati pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Gadis pintar memang menarik, _bukan?_

…

**[ quiddity ]**

_-the essense of something-_

Pada akhirnya, Levi hanya bilang, "Ibuku mau bertemu. Beliau mungkin mau bilang, 'makasih'."

Hanji memiringkan kepala, kopi susu dia seruput keras, menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang mengganggu indera pendengaran Levi. _Shift _pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu sudah habis, jadi dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Hanji yang duduk di depan laptopnya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Lancang sekali. Kau, kan, sedang sibuk." Levi menggaruk tengkuk, "Aku akan bilang ke i—"

"MAUUU!" pekiknya senang, "Aku penasaran, wajah ibumu bagaimana, ya? Ah, tapi, yang pasti dia cantik. Soalnya, kau, kan, tampan!"

Levi menahan napas. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengatakannya tanpa ada bias rona di wajah?

"Jadi, kau mau mengajakku kapan?"

Esoknya, pasang sepatu merah marun Hanji berjejer di teras rumah sederhana Levi. Hanji masuk, memberi salam dan senyum hangat yang tampak lebih teduh dari cengir menyebalkannya.

"Hai, Mrs. Ackerman." Sapanya ramah, "Saya Hanji."

"Kuchel saja," wanita itu terkekeh, sepasang manik kelabunya mengatensi, terhenti pada kurva di bibirnya, "Levi benar. Kau manis."

"Eh?" Hanji mengangkat alis, "Apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," Sang Ibu menangkap bias merah puteranya, "Terimakasih, sudah mengizinkan Levi bekerja di tempatmu."

…

**[ limerence ]**

_-the state of being infatutated with another person-_

"Ibumu baik, ya," Hanji menendang kerikil. Nyengir lebar, menyikut lengan pemuda yang lebih pendek di sebelahnya, "Sudah kuduga, dia cantik."

Levi berdeham singkat.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip," gadis itu nyengir, "Tapi, ibumu jauh lebih ramah dari kau, hehehe."

Levi ikut menendang kerikil.

"Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh, ya."

Bias oranye mentari menerpa wajah Hanji. Netra sienna gadis itu terlihat lebih cokelat karenanya.

Dan, kala itu, Levi tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan hangat di pipinya—sinar mentari senja, atau kurva sejuta warna di bibir Hanji.

Hanji, sejak saat itu, menjadi tamu yang sering menginjakkan kaki di lantai semen rumah Levi.

…

**[ magoa ]**

_-a heart-breaking feeling that leaves long-lasting traces-_

Ada kisah-kisah yang terlontar dari bibir Levi bulan-bulan setelahnya.

Tentang bagaimana dia berhenti kuliah karena ibunya jatuh sakit, atau ayahnya yang pergi tanpa ucapan perpisahan—entah kemana. Tentang lintah darat yang terus menagih uang, tentang dia yang terus mencuri agar kebutuhan mereka terpenuhi, dan saat dia berhenti mencuri, dia mulai menjual barang-barang miliknya.

"Awalnya, Mama tidak tahu kalau aku sering mencuri," katanya, "Tapi, aku pernah … di sidang karena berbuat kekacauan, melukai orang. Tapi mereka tidak menjobloskanku ke penjara."

"Apa yang terjadi pada orang itu?"

"Dia tahu ibuku, jadi dia menghinanya." Levi memainkan jemari di atas meja, "Jadi, aku memukulnya. Dia terluka."

Hanji meringis, "Kalau begitu, kau harus membayar biaya pengobatannya, kan?"

"Mereka … memberi denda. Tapi, karena uangku tinggal sedikit, aku ikut menjual … kau tahu, buku-buku lama. Catatan ilmiahku saat kuliah—tentang galaksi dan semesta raya yang sudah dijilid rapi."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Hanji hilang fokus, "Dulu, kau mahasiswa astronomi?"

Levi berdeham, "Sepertinya kita menyukai hal yang sama, _eh?"_

Hanji tertawa, menyeka poni, "Kau tahu, ternyata kau banyak bicara, ya."

Levi berdecih, "Aku memang selalu begini, apa-apaan." Dia menatap langit-langit kedai, "Tapi aku hanya berbicara pada orang-orang yang aku percaya."

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Netra kelabunya membola, "Berisik, imbisil."

Gadis itu terkekeh, dia menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, "Hei, Levi. Kalau ada seseorang yang bilang suka padamu, kau akan bilang apa?"

Pemuda itu mengernyit, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Hehehe, tadi …" dia merapatkan tubuh, berbisik di telinga Levi, "Ada cowok yang bilang kalau dia suka padaku."

…

**[ mazarine ]**

_-a rich blue color-_

Namanya Erwin Smith, tidak jauh dari deskripsi lelaki sempurna.

Tinggi, netranya sebiru langit cerah, senyuman hangat, punya humor yang baik. Tampan.

Levi berkedip, ada dengus tidak suka yang terlepas setelahnya.

"Kau mau kopi?" tawar Hanji ramah, "Levi jago bikin semua minuman, lho!"

"Ah, tentu," dia tersenyum lebar, "Bisakah aku memesan kopi hitam?"

Levi menahan decih, berbalik ketika netra sienna Hanji memancarkan tanda tanya. Apa yang dia katakan pada pemuda tadi? Apa jawabannya? Anggukan? Penolakan? Diam yang menyiratkan kemungkinan?

Levi menuang kopi panas dalam gelas kaca, membawanya ke meja bundar tempat kedua entitas itu berbincang.

"Oh, Levi!" Hanji menyeringai, "Ayo, duduk! Biar kuperkenalkan padanya."

Levi ogah-ogahan duduk di sebelah Hanji, atmosfer kedai terasa lebih panas dari biasanya. Seringai bahagia Hanji begitu menusuk—dan untuk pertama kalinya, Levi tidak menyukai lengkung bahagia itu.

" … Levi?"

Levi melirik uluran tangan lelaki di depannya dengan ekor mata, menerima dengan berat hati, "Hm. Senang bertemu denganmu."

…

**[ dern ]**

_-hidden feelings-_

Maka sejak saat itu, Levi selalu menemukan Erwin kala senja menyapa.

Hanji, seperti biasa, membuka pintu kaca kedai dengan rekah senyum hangat, dan Erwin menyusul di belakangnya. Punggung tangan yang sesekali Levi lihat bersentuhan, gelak tawa natural Hanji, semu di wajah Erwin, _semu di wajah Hanji._

"Kalian jadian?" dengus napas Levi terdengar begitu kasar ketika Erwin pulang. Pemuda itu mencampakkan celemek, bintang samar-samar mengintip di langit malam.

"Menurutmu?" seringai Hanji menggoda, dia terkekeh. "Menurutmu, kami serasi, tidak?"

Wajah Levi memanas, dia melipat celemek yang dia campak tadi. "Bodoh."

"Hei, kami cocok atau tidak?"

"Mana kutahu," dia menyeka peluh di pelipis, "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja padanya, hah?"

"Wah … jangan-jangan—" Hanji terkesiap, "Kau cemburu?"

Mungkin kata itu jadi penggambaran yang paling cocok untuk Levi. Cemburu. Api yang menyulut semak belukar di dadanya, napas sebal yang menguar, tatap-tatap kelam. Dia merasa Erwin mengambil mentarinya. Mengambil bintang-_nya. _Meski saat itu pun, Levi tidak lebih dari gerimis di kehidupan Hanji.

"WAH SUNGGUHAN, NIH?!" Hanji melotot, "Levi … kau ini _gay?"_

Sapu tangan di genggaman pemuda itu dia lempar, matanya mendelik sepenuhnya. "Apa kau bilang, Mata Empat?!"

"Eh, anu," Hanji menelan ludah, "Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh cemburu—maksudku, kau … kalau begitu, kau naksir Erwin, kan?"

"Idiot," dia mendengus, "Tentu saja tidak, imbisil."

—_dan Levi sadar dia baru saja memaki puteri atasannya._

"Kau tahu apa? Aku mau pulang," dia mencangklong tas, melangkah ketika lampu kedai berkedip sekali. "Sampai ketemu besok."

"E-eh—" Hanji melihat punggung Levi menghilang di balik bayang malam.

…

**[ astrophile ]**

_-someone who loves space-_

Tidak ada yang namanya bintang jatuh. Mereka hanya meteor yang berusaha mencapai bumi—tapi lebih dulu habis terbakar di lapisan atmosfer. Warna merahnya mencipta indah lidah api yang mampu mendistraksi siapa pun—termasuk Levi, yang cukup dikenal apatis di kalangan mayoritas orang ( selain menjadi pencuri, tentunya ).

"Uwaaa!" Hanji berseru riang. Ini hari-hari setelah kejadian di kedai, di bawah teduhnya kanopi, dan suara jangkrik mendominasi malam. Dan entah dasar apa, lengan cokelat Hanji menariknya ke taman kota, lampu minimalis, dan tawa Hanji menjadi melodi di telinganya.

"Kau mengajakku keluar untuk ini?" dengus Levi. Gadis itu melepas tawa lebar saat lengannya melingkar di pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kenapa? Kukira, kau akan menyukainya!"

"Tch, bukan itu maksudku, Mata Empat," decihnya, berusaha melepas rangkulan yang sialnya mencipta tremor di dadanya, "Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja pacarmu itu?"

"Hm?" Alis Hanji bertaut, "Oh, maksudmu, Erwin?"

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar pacaran, _huh?"_

"Hei, Tuan Pendek!" jemari Hanji iseng menyentil keningnya, "Kau salah paham."

Levi mendengus, menepis cepat tangan Hanji. Ada meteor-meteor di langit, tapi mata pemuda itu merefleksikan wajah Hanji, "Hah?"

"Ya, ampun, bujang pendek yang satu ini," gadis itu menahan napas, kacamatanya yang merosot dia naikkan. "Erwin memang bilang dia suka padaku, tapi, aku dan dia tidak membangun relasi apa pun selain pertemanan. Benar, deh."

Levi merasa seperti orang terbodoh dalam planet yang hanya diisi dengan orang-orang bodoh sekarang, " … ah,"

"Kau masih cemburu? Kau betulan naksir Erwin, nih?"

Levi mendelik, mendorong gadis itu kuat-kuat, "Kacamata Sialan, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, hah?!"

Hanji tertawa lebar, "Heeei, aku, kan, hanya berhipotesa, Leviiii. Habisnya, tidak mungkin, kan, kalau kau suka padaku, hahaha!"

Pemuda itu memberanikan diri membalas tatap-tatap hangat dari manik sienna milik gadis di depannya.

Ada meteor di langit, tapi netra mereka menatap pantulan wajah masing-masing.

Dan, Levi, merasa dirinya dibiaskan oleh cahaya hangat milik Hanji. Mencipta kurva kromatik samar.

Gerimis Levi perlahan gadis itu dispersikan.

…

**[ ephemereal ]**

_-lasting for a very short time-_

Hanji tidak mampu mengkonversikan ekspresi wajah Levi malam itu.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak berbicara banyak setelah lontaran canda Hanji, ketika meteor tampak vivid di langit gelap, netra kelabu Levi justru merefleksikan wajahnya.

Dibanding mata-mata biru penuh karisma, Hanji memilih netra yang memantulkan sosoknya dalam sejuknya langit malam.

…

**[ ineffable ]**

_ -inexpressible feelings-_

"Levi," Hanji memegang besi pembatas jembatan, ada karton oranye pucat yang dia genggam kuat-kuat. Senyumnya mengembang, dan Levi hanya menatap mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan bawah mereka.

"Datang, ya," katanya, menyerahkan benda persegi itu. Sukses membuat kedua mata Levi membola.

Sebuah kartu undangan.

…

**[ kutitap ]**

_-numerous light-_

Ada senyum yang lebih hangat dan lebih lebar di bibirnya.

"Selamat, Hanji!" Kuchel memberi dekap erat—wanita itu sudah bisa berjalan sekarang. Levi muncul di balik punggung ibunya, matanya mengatensi gadis itu. Toga terpasang di kepalanya, kacamata yang dia tanggal—dia ganti dengan lensa kontak sewarna matanya, bias merah di pipi, tawa renyah saat dia membalas pelukan Kuchel.

"Levi!" gadis itu segera menghambur memeluk Levi ketika melihat sosoknya. Levi berusaha untuk tidak merasa canggung, berdeham, "Selamat, Kacamata."

Levi dapat menemukan Erwin berjalan dengan senyum khas miliknya. Menghampiri sosok Hanji.

"Hei," sapanya hangat. Hanji melepas pelukan, menatap pemuda pirang itu, "Ah, hai, Erwin! Ada apa?"

"Bisa … minta waktu sebentar?"

…

**[ odnoliub ]**

_-someone who only has one love in their life-_

"Bodoh."

Hanji menatap jalanan yang basah karena air hujan, lampu-lampu jalan dan kendaraan yang perlahan bersinar. Matanya sembab, dia tidak mau melihat wajah Levi sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau tolak, idiot?"

Diam.

"Yang seperti itu, kesempatannya hanya satu banding seribu."

Hanji tidak merespons, tapi Levi dapat mendengar jelas isak tangisnya.

"Hei,"

"Aku bodoh, ya." Ujarnya pelan, pada akhirnya.

"Hm," Levi merespons singkat.

"Aku memang idiot."

"Hm."

Hanji menghela napas kuat-kuat, "Hei, Levi,"

"Hm?"

"Katakan sesuatu," Hanji menunduk dalam. "Katakan sesuatu, katakan sesuatu yang ingin kudengar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hanji mengangkat wajah, "Tatap-tatapmu, wajahmu, ekspresimu yang berubah drastis setiap kali aku bercengkrama dengan Erwin. Kau pikir, aku tidak mengetahuinya? Atau, apa hanya aku yang terlalu banyak berharap?"

Levi membeku.

"Aku menolaknya karena kau. Aku menolak lamaran pemuda paling populer di kampus itu karena kau, Pendek! Aku lupakan semua kata-kata manisnya, aku buang kesempatanku untuk membuka observatorium, semuanya aku buang jauh-jauh. Semuanya, demi kau!"

" … hah?"

"Cuma kau orang yang kusukai." Hanji menyeka ujung hidung, _"_Cuma kau, cuma kau, cuma kau! _There, I said it!"_

Satu detik. Dua detik. Ketika Levi hendak membuka suara, Hanji memacu langkah, menjauh sekian radius meter dari Levi.

Menghilang dari jangkau pandangnya.

Mencipta ribuan tanda tanya dalam kepalanya.

…

**[ aeonian ]**

_-everlasting-_

Kini, ada hal-hal yang tidak mampu Levi konversikan menjadi kalimat sempurna. Jangankan sempurna, Levi tidak mampu bersuara barang sepatah kata pun.

Melihat wajah Hanji yang meredup esok paginya, secangkir cokelat panas favorit gadis itu di sebelahnya, mata menatap layar laptop dengan sendu. Bunyi _klik _dari _mouse. _Tatapan dari balik dinding pembatas dapur, Levi mampu melihatnya mengedikkan mata ke arah Hanji.

Levi menatap gadis itu, kakinya ragu untuk melangkah maju. Namun demi menatap manik sienna itu lagi, dia mengambil langkah.

"Kacamata busuk,"

Gadis itu tidak melirik Levi sama sekali.

"Tuan Rintik Hujan," gumamnya pelan. "Nama itu, sangat cocok untukmu."

"Hm," Levi menarik kursi, duduk di sebelahnya. "Lebih baik dari _Shorty."_

Ada kekeh pelan yang keluar dari bibir Hanji, "Sial. Aku tidak bisa mendiamkanmu."

" … "

"Yang kemarin itu, lupakan saja, ya." Hanji menutup laptop, tersenyum tipis pada Levi. "Lupakan saja. Aku memang memalukan."

"Hanji."

"Aaa, jangan bahas itu," Hanji menutup wajah. "Kalau kau mau memulainya, jangan."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Kacamata Busuk."

Hanji mengatupkan bibir.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya? _Lethologica_ menyerangnya, kalimat-kalimat yang telah dia susun susah payah di otaknya menguap seketika.

"Dengar," Levi menahan napas, "Kau tahu, ini semua tidak masuk akal. Dengarkan aku,"

"Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Kau—" hela napas keras, "—kau itu puteri atasanku, Mata Empat."

"Lalu?"

"Dan, aku mantan pencuri."

"Dan?"

Levi menahan napas, "Kau—sial," pemuda itu berdecih, memijat pelipis. Lidahnya kelu, tapi kemudian dia kembali berucap seiring temperatur wajahnya yang meningkat, "Kau itu matahari, tahu."

Hanji berkedip, sebelum melepas tawa. "Dan, kau itu rintik hujan!"

"Tch. Rintik hujan dan mentari takkan bisa bersatu, kau tahu."

"Bisa!" Hanji menyeka sudut mata, mencondongkan tubuh, "Hei, Levi."

Ada tremor tak terkendali di dada pemuda itu.

"Jika Mentari sepertiku, bertemu denganmu, Rintik Hujan, pelangi macam apa yang mampu kita cipta?"

…

**[ lucida ]**

_-brightest star in constellation-_

Levi menemukan pria-pria bertubuh besar di rumahnya ketika pulang.

"Hei, hei, hei," dia melangkah cepat, matanya mengintimidasi, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Kalau kalian hendak memint—"

"Ah, Levi!" Kuchel muncul dari tirai pembatas dapur dengan nampan berisikan cangkir dan teko penuh teh panas. "Duduk dulu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Alis pemuda bersurai hitam itu bertaut, duduk di sofa lapuk miliknya, "Kami?"

"Ah, apa kau ingat catatan-catatan dan karya tulismu saat kuliah yang kau jual? Nah, mereka," Kuchel menunjuk pria-pria yang mulanya Levi curigai, "Tertarik dengan karyamu."

"Kami berniat menyekolahkanmu di salah satu universitas Jerman, karyamu butuh apresiasi besar. Lagipula, ibumu butuh perawatan lebih jauh."

Manik Levi melebar, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya.

"Untuk soal biaya, tidak perlu khawatir," salah satu tersenyum, "Kami akan menanggung semuanya."

…

**[ alpas ]**

_-to become free-_

"Tawaran kuliah di Jerman?"

Levi menatap jalanan, mengangkat alis.

"Oh," ada hening sejenak, tapi kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Meninju pundak pemuda di sebelahnya keras-keras, "Selamat! Dan, hei, kau akan jadi yang paling tua di kelas nanti! Hahaha!"

"Hm."

"Heeei, aku mengekspektasi senyummu, lho." Hanji menaikkan kacamata yang merosot, "Seharusnya, kau senang, kan? Kau akan ke Jerman, lho! Ke Jerman!"

"Hm,"

"Ke Jerman!" dia mengulang, binar-binar matanya meredup. " … 389.2 mil dari sini."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

"Hm. Dengan jarak sejauh itu, selama empat tahun … "

Ada hela napas panjang yang terdengar setelahnya, ketika angin senja menyapu permukaan wajahnya, matanya terpejam. "Tunggu aku, Mata Empat."

Mata Hanji membola, tapi kemudian dia merangkai senyum demi menyembunyikan bulir kristal di mata.

_"Selalu."_

…

**[ ayurnamat ]**

_-there is no worry about events that cannot be changed-_

Pesan-pesan singkat memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan, Hanji bisa memahaminya.

Seringkali Levi meninggalkan pesan yang dia kirim, seringkali pemuda itu membalas singkat pesan-pesan penuh warnanya. Tapi, Hanji paham. Hanji sangat-sangat paham.

Sesekali Hanji menerima panggilan Levi, suaranya lebih serak dari yang Hanji tahu. Meski sesi telepon itu teramat singkat, meski Levi hanya bertanya hal-hal penting, meski mereka tidak pernah lagi membahas pengakuan Hanji di hangatnya senja, Hanji paham.

Meski Levi selalu memiliki alasan untuk tidak pulang setiap libur, Hanji paham.

_Dia sangat-sangat paham._

Yang dia tidak paham, adalah ketika Levi datang dengan seorang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hai, namaku Petra Ral!" sapanya hangat, rambut madu sebahunya menambah esensi manis, "Kau pasti Hanji Zoe, kan?"

…

**[ abience ]**

_-strong urge to avoid someone-_

"Hanji sayang!" Kuchel memeluk sosok kaku Hanji erat-erat, "Ya, ampun. Kau semakin cantik saja."

"Ah, haha." Hanji membuang wajah, "Terimakasih."

"Minggu depan," Kuchel berkata ketika Hanji membantu membawakan kopernya—gadis itu tidak mampu menatap wajah Levi sejak tadi. "Kau ikut kami ke Jerman, ya."

"Ah, ada apa?"

"Kelulusan Levi," Kuchel tersenyum, tapi kemudian berbisik pelan, "Dan, dia akan menikah."

…

**[ kadota ]**

_-to be vanish-_

Hanji berpresipitasi menjadi gerimis yang menusuk.

_Steak _tidak lagi terasa nikmat di lidahnya. Suara Kuchel hanya bisa samar-samar dia dengarkan. Hingga kini, dia tidak bisa melayangkan pandangan pada sosok Levi.

Tidak. Tidak bisa.

Meski, sebenarnya, dia merasa ini semua masuk akal.

Sosok Levi, mendapat beasiswa ke Jerman. Salah satu dari mahasiswa terbaik, jurusan astronomi, penampilannya jauh lebih baik dari empat tahun lalu. Mendapat gadis _secantik dia_, apalagi di usia layak menikahnya, bukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

Toh, kalimat _'tunggu aku' _dari Levi bukan berarti Levi akan melamarnya, kan?

Dia memang setia menunggu. _Dia setia menunggu Tuan Rintik Hujan menyapanya._

Mungkin, sebenarnya, mentari yang bisa mendispersi gerimis Levi …

Hanji menengadah, menatap Levi yang tengah berbincang dengan Petra.

… _adalah dia._

…

**[ whelve ]**

_-to hide-_

"Kau tidak bicara apa pun sejak tadi, Mata Empat."

" … "

"Kemana suara jelekmu? Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Gadis—_wanita _itu menatap gemerlap kota. Berstagnasi dalam sunyi. Dalam deru angin yang berbisik, dalam dekap malam yang tidak menghangatkan. Dalam sinar rembulan, dan aroma khas Levi yang dia kenal dengan baik.

"Aku berbicara denganmu, idiot."

Hanji menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Selamat, ya."

Levi melangkah mendekat, ikut bersender di pembatas besi, menatap wajah Hanji dengan alis bertaut. "Untuk apa?"

"Kelulusanmu. Dan," Hanji menengadah demi mencegah air mata untuk turun. "Selamat, untuk pernikahanmu dengan Petra."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ibumu bilang, kau akan meni—"

"Dan, siapa bilang aku akan menikah dengan Petra?"

"Kalau bukan, kenapa gadis itu ada di sini? Tentu saja kau akan menikah dengannya, kan?" Hanji tertawa, tapi Levi tidak mampu menangkap ethereal dari sana. Tawanya terdengar hambar.

"Jadi, selamat." Dia melanjutkan.

Levi membisu.

"Nah, sekarang, bisakah kau—"

"Kacamata Busuk yang idiot," Levi mendengus. "Bukankah kau bilang, kau akan selalu menungguku, hah?"

Hanji menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat, memainkan jemari. Levi mampu melihat likuid yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Mama tidak berbohong, Hanji." Pria ( yang kini, sudah berusia tiga puluh satu tahun ) itu menghela napas, "Aku memang akan menikah."

Hanji menunduk dalam-dalam.

_"Itu, pun, kalau kau bersedia, Mata Empat bodoh."_

…

**[ gumusservi ]**

_-a track of moonlight on water-_

"Ah, aku paham."

Gumusservi nyaris memabukkan, dipadukan dengan aroma kopi yang di teguk Hanji, dan suara kendaraan bermotor yang terdengar samar. Hanji mendesah, mencengkram surai cokelatnya kuat-kuat, "Maaf. Aku memang bodoh."

"Kau memang yang terbodoh diantara yang terbodoh."

"Maaf."

Levi berdeham, lantas sunyi mendominasi. Ketika ponsel Levi berdering, layarnya memaparkan pesan singkat dari Petra.

_Aku sudah bertemu Auruo. Dan, ibumu bilang, kau boleh bicara dengan Hanji sampai puas. Semoga sukses!_

"Jadi ... kekasih gadis itu tinggal di New York," Hanji menatap langit.

"Hm."

"Dia sahabatmu di Jerman."

"Hm, begitulah."

Hanji menahan napas, "Aaaa, aku bodoh!"

Telunjuk Levi telak menyentil keningnya, "Kau sudah berkata seperti itu sejak tadi, Mata Empat sialan. Kau tidak perlu meyakinkan dirimu lagi kalau kau benar-benar bodoh."

Hanji meringis, tapi kemudian dia mendengus tertawa.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Levi, menghindari kontak mata.

"Baik. Aku aman-aman saja di lab." Hanji tersenyum—memecah canggung, dan Levi diam-diam mencuri tatap di gemerlap kota malam hari.

"Hei, Hanji," pria itu berdeham ganjil, "Tempat mana dulu yang ingin kau kunjungi, Hm? Kastil Neuschwanstein? Kota tua Heidelberg?"

"Ehm," Hanji menautkan alis, berpikir.

"Dan keluar dari labmu itu, Kacamata," Levi mendengus, "Kita bangun observatorium pribadi. Kau bisa melihat bintang sepanjang malam denganku, jika kau mau."

Selain air di danau, bulan juga memantulkan dua silinder perak yang melingkari jemari keduanya.

Dan, Tuan Rintik Hujan, perlahan bertransformasi menjadi lengkung kromatik hangat.

...

**[ iridescent ]**

_-showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles-_

"Hei, hei, lihat!" wanita itu antusias menunjuk langit sejuta bintang. Merapatkan jaket, Levi gemetaran menengadah.

Meteor. Empat—delapan, enam belas!

Bukan.

Levi menemukan dirinya terpukau oleh hujan meteor di langit, dengan Hanji yang merangkulnya erat-erat, napasnya yang menguar di udara. Ada senyum Hanji yang mengembang, menghipnotis. Levi bahkan lupa mengambil foto pemandangan yang mengadiksinya ini—entah hujan meteor, entah senyum kromatik Hanji.

"Hei, Mata Empat," Levi berbisik dalan beku malam, wanita itu menoleh riang.

Menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukan, Levi mengecup pipinya dalam. "Terimakasih,"

Hanji tertawa, telunjuknya menyentuh ujung hidung suaminya, "Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih, Pendek."

Dalam tatap, di bawah gugus bintang, Levi menatap Hanji dalam tatap yang tidak dapat dikonversi menjadi untaian kata. Di bawah langit malam yang terang, Levi dapat menangkap pelangi yang berubah warna di iris mata wanitanya.

Ketika Hanji mampu merasakan hangatnya napas lelaki itu di permukaan kulit wajahnya, ketika Levi hendak mencuri kecup di pipi wanitanya, pria itu tiba-tiba berjengit. Mengalihkan atensi.

"Ma!"

"Aah, maaf," Kuchel berbalik, "Anggap saja Mama tidak ada."

Hanji tertawa, melepas dekap Levi sebelum mendekat ke arah wanita itu, menarik tangannya. "Mama harus melihat meteor bersama kami!"

Maka dalam bayang bulan, Levi tersenyum tipis.

_Dia benar-benar sudah menemukan mentarinya._

**[ fin ]**

**.**

* * *

**a/n : **ini fik one-shot terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis :v dan ... menghabiskan waktu lebih lama ( tentunya ). Tapi, ini sungguhan lama. Writer's Block yang liar menyerang kapan saja, tiba-tiba, atau keperluan lain yang lebih krusial datang menyapa ( asek ). Pokoknya gitu. Banyak hambatan saat menulis fik ini huehuehue.

Akhirnya, **Kaleidoscopic **lahir juga! /tebar confetti

Setelah chapter 115 ( dan aku punya love-hate relationship sama scene yang _itu _:v ), aku merasa Levihan semakin berasa canon aja wkwk /hah /apa

Dan ... 116 bakal keluar beberapa hari lagi, aku sedang mempersiapkan batin :v

Makasih buat teman-teman ( terutama di grup Levihan, temenku di RL dikit banget yang tahu aku nulis di sini wkwk ), Kak Fildza, Kak Seina, Schery, habibiku EYANG—maksudnya Kapten :v, dan lain-lain yang enggak bisa disebutin satu-satu uwuwu. Kalian _mood booster-_ku!

ohiya, ini ada **omake!**

* * *

**[ asterism ]**

_-a group of stars-_

Kuchel sempat kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan tiga cangkir teh panas, duduk bersisian dengan netra sempurna terpaku pada langit malam.

Tidak ada lagi hujan meteor di langit—tapi sesekali masih ada satu-dua yang melintas. Konstelasi di depan mata, dan mereka mampu menatap galaksi yang memukau.

Levi memang tidak salah memilih desa tanpa polusi cahaya untuk mereka tinggal.

"Jadi," Kuchel merubah posisi duduk, menatap putera dan menantunya, "Kapan kalian punya anak?"

Levi sukses tersedak teguk terakhir tehnya, Hanji mengalihkan wajah—sukses membuat Kuchel tertawa lebar, "Oke, oke. Mama paham, kalian butuh waktu."

Levi terbatuk, membuat wanita paruh baya itu bangkit berdiri, "Mama akan ambilkan air."

Ketika Kuchel hilang dari jangkauan, Hanji menyikut Levi, "Hei, Levi."

"Sial, hidungku sakit," dia menekan pangkal hidungnya, "Hm, apa, Mata Empat?"

"Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan ucapan Mama?"

Manik kelabu pria itu tajam menatap Hanji, membuat wanita itu tertawa canggung.

"Aah, haha, lupakan saja, deh." Dia segera mengalihkan atensi, kembali menatap langit malam ketika sunyi menyergap.

Tapi, dalam waktu singkat, ada respons cepat dari Levi.

"Baik, terserah saja." Dia berkata tanpa menatap wajah Hanji sama sekali, "Toh, bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkannya, kan. Selama mereka tidak secerewet dirimu, selama mereka tidak malas mandi sepertimu."

"Hei, hei, hei," Hanji menyikut pria itu, terkekeh pelan. "Itu tadi jawaban sungguhan, kan?"

"Menurutmu?" pria itu menyenderkan keningnya di bahu Hanji, matanya terkatup. "Punya entitas kecil di rumah ini bukan ide buruk, kan?"

**[ fin**—**for real :v ]**

**.**

* * *

**a/n (lagi) : **omake apa ini mbaq, maap, saya mau bikin omake eh buntu di tengah-tengah wkwkwk

iyei, ini bukan angst! aku kena komplain waktu itu gegara bikin angst terus nyehehe, tapi gapapa. ini hadiah, sebelum meluncur lagi ke bumi angst yang kubenci tapi kucintai /hah

thanks for reading!

-Ares


End file.
